


Cut My Lip

by LittlePeony



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: IT GETS CUDDLY, M/M, also mo and karac are only mentioned, its a dream fic u silly, jimmy's a spiky awkward shit, kinda., no beta we die like night vale radio station interns, no one dies, robbit has a nightmare and mr angst has got to fix it, so ya, uh so like its bloody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePeony/pseuds/LittlePeony
Summary: Ideas come to me when I have a mental episode so sorry.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Kudos: 16





	Cut My Lip

I stopped my long journey. Of falling with no end, of shrieking and wailing, and I knew, most terrifyingly of all perhaps, that after the eternity of romance between myself and gravity, that the ground had caught up with my feet. 

I opened my eyes, and I was in a diner. Greasy food smell, greasy food taste, greasy food plate under my nose. Hash browns, eggs over easy, bacon, coffee with too much creamer. 

He was in front of me too, with a plate identical to mine. Coffee and all. But in his hands was a big square bottle of Jack, and I knew he'd swiped it from Jones, like he liked to do. 

The top was broken. 

"Quiet this evening." 

I mean shattered. Like against concrete, made to make sharp points. 

He looked at me for a moment. Trying to read my face. 

But in a little rim. Broken and shattered like it was meant to. Little deadly needle ring of glass. 

"It's rude to leave me hanging like this, Perce." 

He tipped his head back and took a swig. And those tips were like red-hot knives, they went right into his plump lips. Alcohol like amber was down his adam's apple. It mixed and carried the blood over skin. 

Smacked his lips, bottle back down. My stomach churned. I watched the red go black in quantities I thought were impossible. 

His brows furrowed just a bit. He leaned in, green so unsure. "You're going to live and live, and you're going to keep on going, and you're going to hate it." 

I mean there was so much. One big red line, a waterfall, onto his chin, on his gold necklace with that big emerald. On his collar. 

"You're going to see so much. You're going to cry, just like I am." Said it and laughed like a joke. 

I saw it all dribble like ketchup on the plate. Mixing with the grease. Plopping in the coffee. On the napkins. Puddles on the table pooling on the floor like syrup. 

He looked up at he light and smiled. Red on his teeth, smeared like lipstick on a woman. The waitress called for someone to get a mop on table three. 

"I miss you." 

I looked outside and saw the ocean where I was on the side of a cliff. The parking lot went off it. In the distance, in the ocean, was my home. My farm house. I saw Maureen in the window. 

She saw me, and she drew up the blinds. Karac, so small, was in her arm. 

I got up. 

"Aren't you going to pay for your clothes?" 

I didn't think I had any pesos on me. I didn't think Sweden would trade them like American dollars. 

"Sometimes I really think you should settle down." I told him. "Everyone else has." 

He turned around to see me. The red was gone, but the cut on his lip remained. Small. like a paper cut. His red tongue licked it. 

"Only if you kiss me goodnight." 

I woke up crying. But not because of that. 

"Christ- Robert. Robert." 

"Nn-" My mouth felt so gummed up. My voice felt like it was buried in gunk, in my lungs."Yea-Yeah? What?" When I got up, the air made my face cool off something horrible, in strips. I felt my cheek. It came away wet. "Oh." 

A sigh. He sat back, no shirt, never a shirt. "I thought you were going into shock. You woke me up." 

I looked away, at the clock. Green lights, awfully bright- 4:02. 8:05 by Moby Dick came into my head. 

"I didn't- I'm fine." I said, but I tried to hush the awful racket my heart made. I felt like a giant pulse. "God- I need air-" And I almost got out of bed. 

But a cool hand grabbed my arm like iron. "Don't." 

I shot a look back. "Why not?" Mad. Just a bite. The balcony sounded like a godsend right now. 

He just stared at me. 

"Fine," I sighed it, got back into bed, laid flat on my back. I know they said it was bad for you, but I didn't mind it much. 

It was horrid quiet, maybe, but I felt fine in it. I was reeling. Maybe Jimmy wasn't. Maybe that's why he talked. 

"What did you dream of?" 

I was quiet. I didn't breathe for a moment. I looked over at him, before releasing a long breath of air. "Of you," I said. "You'd cut your lip." 

I think he laughed. Maybe he hummed. Sometimes it was hard to tell. 

"All that for a cut?" 

"It was a nasty one." 

I knew he laughed that time. And I felt him sink back into bed from where he was on his side while he stared at me. I closed my eyes and felt skin rub against skin, mine on his. 

"If you don't stop being so cold, I'll have to call the morgue in the morning to come take you away." I mumbled, and rolled onto my side. 

"Warm me up, then, that's what you're paid for." 

It made me smile. I wrapped an arm around a chest, and thumbed some ribs. Little circles. "Thought I was your songbird, maestro."

"Go to bed." 

I nodded, my nose in that hair, and I breathed in, and then out- "Alright."


End file.
